Tonto's Camp Half Blood Chronicles
by KrspaceT
Summary: In a future era where the gods are in the midst of a universe spanning civil war, the hero Tonto, stranded on Olympus after "a Plan gone Afowl", is put in charge of camp. Is this a plan worthy of Athena, or Olympus's greatest mistake. Read and Reveiw
1. Intro for Noobs

**Well, its time to begin a new story, and it shall be called... hmm what should it be called**

**Tonto and The Olympians...nah not original enough, and he's nothing like Percy**

**Tonto Bow, um no...this guy isn't a archer at all**

**Tonto the God of...Um, lets avoid this is possible. This guy as a god, do this and Hades takes over as god of sunshine, or something else just as horrifying. **

**Camp Half Blood, and the X over Drama...still not it**

**The Ultra Adventures of Tonto, savior of everything...again, no...**

**Eh, I'm hoping you've just taken in this random bit of joking around to guess that this story is a humor story, yes? Well, it shall also have Adventure, and maybe tints of romance, but because I have no romantic inclination, its not going to dominate, at all...**

**This chapter is an intro  
**

...

Let's fill in new readers to the KRSPACET realm of fanfiction, where "each story is a peace to an ever extending puzzle"

41 years ago, the world of Percy Jackson, known in the story as Olympian Manhattan, was contacted by the world of Greenia. This led to the spread of ideas, trade, technology and assistance between Olympian Manhattan and the rest of the universe, which is quite large I may add, with many other worlds known as of now, with new ones being discovered often, including Alegesia (Inheritance) Vampiric Woods (Twilight) Cybertron (Transformers) New Wizerdia (Harry Potter) and Pokemon Castle (Pokemon).

During this encounter, the world was also exposed to the first great war with the force of light, the fight spearheaded by Thomas Greenlight, Seras Victoria, Ben Tennyson, Omi and many other heroes of the worlds, against the force of darkness, led by Darth Sidious, Galbatorix, Megatron and Tigerstar. When the war hit Olympian Manhattan, a reaction of the forces of darkness caused a ripple in the fabric of the realm of Hades, causing Bianca DI Angelo to be revived.

Soon after the daughter of Hades was returned to life, Annabeth and Percy came upon two ancient gems. Annabeth came upon the Gem of Civilization, and Percy the Gem of Immortality. These pre Universe dawning stones reacted, releasing a strange energy that affected them, Grover, Nico, Clarisse, Thalia and Bianca, turning them into immortals (**A/N at the time I decided to give Percy Immortality, and since I knew he wouldn't do it alone...**)

Percy; God of Rivers, Lakes and Heroes

Annabeth; Goddess of Civilization and Architecture

Grover; God of the wild and Satyrs

Nico; God of Spirits and Cards

Clarisse; Goddess of combat and heroic vengeance

Thalia; Goddess of Electricity and Runaways

Bianca; Goddess of Reincarnation and Heroic Sacrifice

Olympian Manhattan's heroes, and a few of the more proactive gods, also joined the Hero League, which was formed in 2012 after the great Fuse War, in which hundreds of worlds were attacked by a powerful entity with power rivaling that of the gods. Many texts from this time were destroyed, so information on this time is scarce.

When the war ended, Thomas's old friend, a somewhat nuts hero by the name of Tonto was released from Fuse's clutches. A youth with horrible luck, a natural talent for ticking off gods and a maker of dangerous inventions, Tonto quickly became Olympus enemy number 1, with about half of Olympus attempting to kill him. Things became personal, however, when Artemis and her hunters, still including Thalia and Bianca, began a habit of egging his house on his homeworld, Tonto took action to defend himself.

Forming a rag tag army of heroes, whose worlds he has kept hidden at their request, a reactivated droid army and several other assorted weirdos, Tonto faced Artemis and her hunters in battle. The force of the droid army, combined with Tonto's powerful Ultamatrix Weapon, managed to overpower the immortals, whose ability to take on a true form was limited to their home world. However, in a quite odd turn of events, Tonto's friends Omni and Alex accidentally created two young girls with a new model cloning machine slash test tube child rapid growth accelerator, Tonto had been working on, Leia, whose DNA was a cross of Thalia and Luke's, and Diana's, whose DNA was of Tonto, and Artemis herself.

The two girls were then accidentally rocketed off to Olympian Manhattan, due to Tonto's horrible Luck, where Artemis found them and raised them up as Hunters, without knowing anything. However, this was not the only upheaval.

Late at night, Tonto was contacted in his sleep by the Norse God, and his distant ancestor, Loki, who was trapped in an alternate dimension by Zeus, as were the gods of virtually every non Greek pantheon ever to exist (**A/N, not any of Hindu or any still followed religions of this day, to avoid, um, complications with the views of readers**). Zeus, it turned out, had a heart of great darkness, as gods hearts were different from that of other species. The heart of a god could not be turned into a heartless, a demonic monster of darkness, but instead was like a sponge sopping up darkness and feeding it into their powers, which he used to conquer the other god pantheons. Tonto agreed to assist them in freeing themselves, often coming to a head with a god, usually Artemis, the process of finding the seven locks to free them.

Meanwhile, Zeus was making moves of his own. First, he force fed the petty dark user Johnny Hurricane, one of Tonto's adversaries, ichor from his Father, Kronos. This turned him into a Demititan, the son of Kronos, who then began acting on his fathers orders, for a plan to take over the universe. Unknown to the both of them, it was all just a plot by Zeus to weaken the Hero League, and kill Tonto. Second, he took control of the heroes Kratos and Spart, using them as secret weapons in case his power would ever be truly challenged.

Johnny commenced to commit acts of sabotage and murder in many worlds, including Olympian Manhattan, taking the lives of Sally Jackson and Tyson. However, his greatest move was of the instigation of the Pokemon-Olympian War.

Hurricane commenced this war by intercepting a warning letter to Artemis, causing the goddess of the hunt to not realize that hunting the Pokemon species was a bad idea. Thus, with just one arrow, the Pokemon races united, and after crushing both the hunters, then capturing Apollo, who had came to rescue them, they commenced an invasion of the world. Landing in mass on Olympus, the Pokemon destroyed temples, overwhelmed the gods and nearly destroyed Olympus itself, until Thomas and Tonto managed to create a peace settlement, however this incident deeply wounded Olympian pride.

After a span of relatively uneventful time for most of Olympus, with the birth of Zoe Jackson, Joan La Rue and Lee La Rue, the 3 years predating 2030 became quite eventful, for several reasons.

First, a demititan, a daughter of Kronos named Chroma, was discovered, and Zeus led a hunt for her relentlessly, a move several of the gods, including Athena and Artemis, apposed and then attempted to help the poor girl.

Second, a demigod daughter of Hephaestus by the name of Lindsey Smith was accidentally sent to the world of Alegesia, where she ended up hatching a dragon egg, and became a dragon rider (Her fear of heights was a, issue). Zeus was furious at the idea, and nearly started a incident with the dragon riders, that with Hero League intervention was barely averted, though the appearance of Typhon in Alegesia left several wondering...

Thirdly, Hurricane attacked Bianca Di Angelo and with an ancient spell hailing from Kronos, attempted to steal her immortality. Alex Storm, who was in the area at the time, intervened and nearly died saving her. Bianca nursed him back to health, and the two fell in love. Because her immortality was no longer bound to Artemis, Bianca left the hunters for Alex, who she made her immortal (but not a god) husband. Zeus was enraged at this, even more so then the Lindsey incident, because of his belief in world purity (AKA, it was bad for the blood of different worlds to mix. So, while he had nothing against Half Bloods, he would be angry is say, Aphrodite had a kid with Jacob, which she DIDN'T), but her friends, as well as Aphrodite and Hades, managed to protect her from his wrath. These events added great amounts of hatred to Zeus's fire of emotion, leading to a strong series of nasty violence...

Zeus, in an attempt to silence Tonto, commenced to sabotage is time machine, causing it to be the key that unlocked Kronos. Kronos then escaped his imprisonment in time, and then used his powers of time to revive virtually every villain ever to live, and increased his own power by absorbing the powers of Darth Sidious and Lucius Malfoy. With that, he began the Kronos wars, that expanded the galaxy and led to thousands of deaths, including the death of Chris Rodriquez.

This war quickly revealed something, Zeus wasn't putting much effort into protecting his own world, in fact he barely lifted a finger, and even tried to prevent the other gods from, interfering during the Battle of New York, where forces under Voldemort and Megatron ransacked the city and caused nearly 500,000 mortal deaths. This battle caused several events, including Kratos, under Zeus's control attacking the hunters who had came to Chroma's aide, the controlled being attacking the goddess herself even, as well as Tonto obtaining the testimony of the trapped Egyptian gods in a presentable format that the gods had to accept, that revealed to all Zeus's true intentions. The gods quickly overthrew the lightning god, and trapping him in the folds of time and space, freed the trapped gods and instated Athena as their new leader.

After a few more events, which included the accidental destruction of Colorado, the revealing of the parentage of both Leia and Diana, the death of Tonto's wife with his worlds destruction, a black hole and Kronos combining with the great Egyptian sun devouring snake Aphophis, Kronos was finally destroyed, and in order to maintain time in Olympian Manhattan, where the gods ran such elements instead of these powers running on their own, Chroma was chosen, or forced as some may argue, to become the new god of time.

After 20 years of war less peace, Zeus managed to escape from the time space folds, and quickly gathering an army of loyalist gods, foremost among them Hera and Dionysus, and disgruntled heroes, Zeus began a massive terrorist uprising against the hero league and Olympus, planning to not only take back his power and send his former Olympians to Tartarus, but to destroy the unity of the worlds, and set them back to their original states of isolation. In doing this, he wished the heroes of each world killed, especially if they were cross world bloods, or one of the races he wanted extinct, including all forms of vampires, meta humans, star wars aliens and robotic life forms.

With a similarly timed, though against Zeus, resurgence of death eater and decepticon activity, spearheaded by the appearance of Volcious Black Syltherin Serpens Lestrange, the son of the dark lord Voldemort and his mistress, Bellatrix. the hero league was struggling to keep everything together. Heroes were overstretched across the universe, with barely any to spare in reserve.

A brief break was caught months into the war, with the death of Dionysus, by hand of the dying Dr. Doofemsmirtz. Using the final of his usually failed "GodSlayerinators", the scientist struck the wine god down in a research station run by Zeus's forces, which was reproducing the rapid aging, incurable disease Kronitis, and preparing to use it to plague the universe. However, the success of this was off shot by a horrible attack on the Penguin world of City Zoo, where their entire New York was obliterated, 13.6 million human lives were deceased, and the last original penguin, Private, died in the effort to stop the destruction, caused by a reaction of Zeus's dark power to the Penguins secret anti god weapon.

The end of this conflict was nearly at hand when the reformed (?) child genius Artemis Fowl of Underhaven, a undocumented world not in contact with the rest of the universe, managed to capture Zeus, who had been attacking the underground Fairy city of Haven, using a celestial bronze Torpedo, topped with fairy explosives. Contacting Tonto, he traded Zeus for Tonto's Ultamatrix, and Tonto managed to transport Zeus to Olympus for trial, even with the Death Eaters attacking his ship during flight and stealing Zeus's bolt, which had at some point become a horucrux.

Right before the Gods decided his fate to be death, instead of another imprisonment, Demeter revealed her true colors, as Zeus's double agent on Olympus. Knocking out Tonto, she freed out Zeus and they managed to escape. With the portal generators on Olympus malfunctioning and with Dionysus gone, Tonto was then appointed as replacement director of Camp Half Blood by the gods, and this is where the story begins...

Next chapter!

**(AN, Tonto, Alex, Omni, and Hurricane all are the property of Omnitrix1, who I am allowed to use. If you like him, be sure to give him a pat on the back, if not, don't harass him)**

**PSS, Character submissions are welcome, just... **

**No kids of Zeus, Dionysus, Artemis, Hera, Hestia or Hades. Children are not guarenteed to survive, go any any amazing quests or avoid getting attacked by various horrors. Story will be Percy Jackson, but chapters are likely to occasionally have elements of other worlds fitted in. **


	2. TNT, DYNAMITE!

Now to Camp Half Blood

At Camp Half Blood, though it has been 41 years since Percy and company have been here (Lost Hero Didn't happen), nothing much seemed to change. It was dinner time again,and dozens of demigods of various ages were sitting around, enjoying the food and company. But, if you looked closer, you would notice the change.

Their were many more cabins then before; on the god row of odd cabins, sat Cabin 13 (Hades), Cabin 15 (Hypnos) Cabin 17 (Morpheus) Cabin 19 (Janus) Cabin 21 (Boreas) Cabin 23 (Zephyr) Cabin 25 (Notus) Cabin 27 (Eurus) Cabin 29 (Aelous) Cabin 31 (Perceus) Cabin 33 (Nico) Cabin 35 (Grover) Cabin 37 (Alan, son of Bianca and Alex) Cabin 39 (Luke, son of Percy and Annabeth) Cabin 41 (Triton) and Cabin 43 (Hercules)

On the goddess side, the even numbers, sat Cabin 14 (Iris) Cabin 16 (Hecate) Cabin 18 (Nemesis) Cabin 20 (Hebe) Cabin 22 (Klione) Cabin 24 (Eos) Cabin 26 (Amphirite) Cabin 28 (Persephone) Cabin 30 (Nike) Cabin 32 (Annabeth) Cabin 34 (Bianca) Cabin 36 (Clarisse) Cabin 38 (Chroma) Cabin 40 (Thalia) Cabin 42 (Zoe) and Cabin 44 (Alleshia, Alex's sister). Of course, there are more to design, but sadly Annabeth was often busy with some problem or another, be it invasions, raids or warning Percy of impending visits from his step mother.

Just watching a meal showed how much things have changed. The Zeus and Dionysus tables are empty, in fact the table for Dionysus is gone entirely. You would also notice a larger dinning area, with several new tables. While many of these tables lacked campers, such as the Perceus, Thalia and Chroma tables, you could see a few of the new tables were occupied; two little Iris kids were at their table, and at their own table sat the four current demigod kids of Hecate. The Demeter table, usually rather talkative, has oddly gummed down to a depressed whisper. Could this be fear of the gods wrath from their mother's actions?

The Big Three were rather childless again. After all, seeing as Zeus was gone for 20 years, with his last demigod killed 4 years ago due to a few rough giants and a large can of bug spray, and with Hades swearing to Persephone 100 years of no demigods after the big three pact was dissolved (In a combination of showing his devotion to her, and just to rub it in his brothers faces, as of now, he has 59 years to go, and the last twenty seem to have been quite happy, and with his annoying step mother gone, lets just say I hope he doesn't "extend winter"). Poseidon himself had been relatively chaste, he only had two demigod siblings at the moment, thus the two general black haired, green eyed demigods sitting at his table.

Of course to say, that doesn't mean the other gods haven't been "busy", as some might put it. While still toned down like the atmosphere, you still saw some normal, friendly atmosphere, the Ares campers, numbering a good bakers dozen, were laughing, belching and having one little arm wrestle championship match. The lucky numbered 7'd kids of Athena were eating like stuck up British people, a few of them were event using utensils to consume their nymph cooked pizza and hamburger. The always blustering Aphrodite table, home to 12 beauties and 3 fine young men (as their opposing genders would put it), were gossiping and looking over their nails, with some strange, succulent, french originating Flambe dessert sat on their table for later after their salads (A/N, see, I'm trying to capture their dinner like personalities here, and seeing as their the kids of Aphrodite, I'd see them as fearing getting overweight, if that was possible at Camp Half Blood), and at the Hermes table, 12 joke loving little pranksters were laughing, and a prominent pair of twins among them, two skinny brown haired and eyed boys, seemed to be whispering amongst themselves, and had something under their table...

Then from the staff table, not only staffing Chiron, but also a new comer, a man with paling blond hair and blue eyes with a friendly glint who appeared to be approaching his late 50's. The new man immediately tried to get everyone's attention.

"Attention, attention everyone" no one seemed to respond. He seemed distraught briefly, before trying again.

"ATTENTION!" again, he was ignored. And then, the Flambe exploded, punctuating the air with Aphrodite kid screams. The new man quickly turned towards the Hermes table.

"WHAT?" the man scowled at their response.

"Who, just did that" the half siblings of cabin 11 exchanged looks, and edged away from the twins. They shrugged as if nothing.

"We thought it would be funny, honest..."

"FUNNY! You could have killed us all, and I don't even want to know how you got the explosives. Kitchen duty, Hermes Cabin, WEEK, NOW!" the children glared, but not at the twins, as they sulked off. The other cabins, other than the quivering Aphrodite cabin, muttered darkly as well. After that, dinner was, uneventful. But as the campers left, the man remained, looking sadly off towards the beach. Chiron clopped over to him (Clopped, hooves, give me a break, the closest I usually write about Centaurs are dragons).

"Tonto, you weren't wrong, you know" Chiron said to the man. He didn't respond.

"Look, the campers are really stressed. You have the whole Zeus business, and being a demigod is no easy cake. It was you who elected not to mention your from another world, so don't expect them to impress easily" Tonto sighed.

"I know, personally I was hoping not to overload their heads, gain their trust, before explaining the worlds to them. But, how, after that it seems only cabin Aphrodite is going to vouch for me" Chiron smiled.

"Tonto, the only way to get them to respect you, is to either do something cool, or look cool to them. Seeing as though...well you'd better just do something cool"

Later

Tonto was now out at night, working on his whole, be cool thing. Tonto just figured that getting attacked by some rouge monster and killing it would be enough, hence the sword in his hand. Tonto wasn't exactly an expert on weapons, back in his youth he used his Ultramatrix to fight for good, justice and the occasional liberation of deities. But now that said watch was gone, Tonto was a little down on his options. Maybe that's why the gods forced him into a teaching career?

But as he was passing around the original cabins, he heard a noise, like some sort of crash. And it was coming from Cabin 12, now in disrepair. Curious, Tonto approached it, to find the cause of the disrepair, a demigod. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes with a muscled body, and a large two handed celestial bronze sword, that was currently hacking the cabin.

"HEY!" Tonto yelled. The teenager froze, and turned towards Tonto.

"What?" Tonto sighed.

"Your vandalizing camp property" he said simply. The teen glared venomously at the cabin. Tonto had seen a gaze like that before, and he knew who, Ares, one of the gods who still had a place for his head on their fireplaces.

"This isn't property, its nothing but trash!" the boy grumbled "Its not like anyone lives in this heap" Tonto was surprised at this amount of anger. Sure, Tonto had his own reasons to dislike Dionysus. Ignoring the fact he was aligned with Zeus, well was while he was alive, Dionysus also independently tried to kill him 5 times before Zeus. He also knew few campers had anything good to say about Mr. D, but this was, different

"Your angry, but why? And what does slashing Cabin 12 do to fix the problem?" Tonto said reasonably. The boy glared.

"HE, RUINED MY LIFE!" he said in a furious whisper "HIS, STUPID LITTLE CONCOCTION WRECKED MY MOTHER, I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN YEARS, AND I DON'T EVEN CARE! THAT'S HOW BAD HE MESSED ME UP!" Tonto let him continue, he understood. His mother must have been an alcoholic, in fact he sort of knew what he went through, he had a uncle like that, Uncle Borracho, long dead to the Tonto's family curse involving dissapearing and leaving behind only a bloody shoe.

"I CAME HERE 3 YEARS AGO" he began speaking quickly, as if afraid his emotional train would be quickly derailed. Being a kid of Ares, that probably would happen a lot of he spoke to his siblings like this, ignoring getting laughed at over it, but now the volume had decreased somewhat. "I had to stomach, that disgusting, slob of a god, and now, he's gone somehow. But that doesn't mean what he's done is gone..." Tonto was now starting to get an idea, call it killing two birds with one stone

"Um, what's your name again, I didn't catch it" the demigod stopped his triad.

"I am Grant Colt"

"Okay, Grant would you mind coming with me to cabin 11, I do believe I have a way to solve both our problems" Grant eyed the man curiously, before his eyes lit up in surprise.

"You mean, you want to see if Jak and Eric..."

"Oh, that's those two's name, I was wondering how to ask that"

"...have any more dynamite!"

Later

After several arguments, two wild goose chases, one son of Ares tossing a Hermes twin into the hollow of a nymphs tree, the nymph who then gave poor Jak a black eye and kicked him where it hurt, several pounds of high grade, TNT was now piled near the Dionysus cabin. Where these kids managed to get the dynamite, Tonto did not want to know. Oddly enough, camp half blood seemed to be deeply interested and motivated into helping for the explosion, perhaps this is how you get to troubled kids; by blowing up the property of someone they really hate.

"Um, Mr. Tonto sir?" a Hephaestus camper had asked "Your plans appear to be aiming the explosion to the west, as if your aiming at the sun..."

"Oh no, I'm not aiming at the sun, I'm merely making it impossible to hit the moon in anyway". With that strange not, the large underground explosive cavern was ready that night, as watched by a large and chatty crowd of demigods.

"Okay campers, before we ceremoniously demolish cabin 12, does anyone...never mind I know none of you have anything nice to say about him, so..." Tonto lit a match, and then lit the fuse.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"0!" the campers cheered as the dynamite burst, sending the immolated cabin flying towards the setting sun. But then, the wind suddenly shifted (**AN, A plan gone Afowl mentioned that Zeus leaving Olympus has caused the skies to become volatile with pressure shifts and winds**). The still burning cabin then found itself flying straight at the moon.

"Styx" Tonto grumbled, as the cabin hit the moon, causing the satellite of earth to explode! The campers were wide eyed. Tonto chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, well see, you know how heroes have fatal flaws? Well, my luck is my fatal flaw..." a blast of silver light hit Tonto, and after a sort of failed noise (Your choice, fart, error sound, ect), two antlers sprouted on Tonto's head. The campers looked confused. He laughed.

"She appears to have been in a good mood, or maybe she just picked up the fact that I did a lot to try to keep that from happening. That, or perhaps I'm just becoming immune to becoming a jackelope? Um, anyone have a carrot, or a antler saw?" the campers laughed after a second or two, perhaps Tonto was making progress with them after all.

**A/N Felt good to get started on this. This was a sort of, practical first start chapter, introducing some key characters (The Twins Jak and Eric, the kids of Posiedon Theo and Mia, and Grant, as well as Tonto. Anyway OC's are still accepted, but again, don't expect them to go on a quest to save the universe. Leave that to much more competent heroes (And Tonto) Also if you guys are wondering why the new gods don't have greek names, or how Tyson is dead? Let me just say one thing, all shall be explained, and the more who review, the more likely I'll tell**


	3. A Fowl hearing

**Now for the next chapter**

After about a week, the antlers finally came off on there own. Sadly, Tonto had figured out that these antlers would not saw off, in fact all that accomplished was giving him a horrible headache.

But of course, life still went on. Jak and Eric played a few more pranks, which after words they had to hide in the big house's basement for a few days. Tonto, having had to hide like this several times in his youth, was sympathetic, though they still didn't tell him where they managed to get the explosives they'd been using. Frankly, Tonto wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

But things kept up on a monotonous manor like this, until a mysterious letter came.

* * *

**The morning**

It appeared sometime during the night, sitting on top of Tonto's mug of coffee. At first, Tonto failed to noticed it, but before he used it as a coffee filter, he realized it was a letter, though he did still manage to burn him coffee.

Dumping the now disgusting mixture down the sink of the big house's private kitchen, Tonto began to open the letter, which held inside it a finely written letter. Whoever it was from, appeared to be quite the serious fellow.

_Camp Half Blood Big House_

_Half Blood Hill, Long Island, New York_

_Dear, Tonto_

_It has been quite a while since we've been in contact, however I do believe it would be benificial that we meet again. There are many things that we still need to discuss, such discussions that can impact the very survival of the universe. So, no pressure. I will be waiting at the Starbucks of Port Jefferson, Long Island. You will recognize me and my companions._

Their was no name on the letter, but a phrase is some sort of other language, possibly latin, was written instead_  
_

_Aurum Potestas Est _(Gold is Power)

Now, a normal person would stop and wonder if this was a good idea, but this was Tonto, enough said.

"Chiron, nothing big is happening today, is it?" Tonto said right before breakfast. The centaur shook his head.

"No, nothing at all. Might I ask why you are curious?" The infamous hero smiled.

"I've been given a call, from one of my, more keep quiet friends" aka, not the kind from this world "So, I need to go somewhere today. Don't save lunch for me"

Later

Tonto found himself walking into the coffee shop, as the note had said, and turned his head a few times, as if to try to spot someone familiar. Though once he did, he found himself taking a double take. Sitting at a sea facing table, with a decaff cappuccino in his hands, was a dark haired youth of perhaps 15 or 16, with eyes that had the intensity and intelligence of Athena, perhaps even more so. He wore an Armani Suit, and appeared to be alone, but it was then that Tonto noticed shimmering next to him, shimming air like a heat wave or rising vapor would produce.

"Artemis, Fowl" Tonto gasped. The boy smiled

"Tonto, its been a while, hasn't it" Tonto immediately got serious.

"Artemis, I don't know how you managed to get to another world as you have, but frankly you need to get out of here. Just having that name of yours, you already have Artemis putting you on her kill list, but some people think you were responsible for Zeus escaping..."

"And I frankly find that a whole room of gods can't manage to hold one, and a restrained one at that. It is their fault, and not mine" he took a sip of his cappuccino. Tonto shook his head as he took a seat next to the shimmering air.

"Nice trick Holly" Tonto murmured. At which point, Artemis snapped his fingers, as a swirling air current, noticed only be the three off worlders, surrounded their table. At which point, Tonto gasped.

"Artemis, how did you control the mist? That's not a skill any off worlder, should, have" Tonto said with emphasis on should. Artemis smiled.

"That my friend, is part of the reason I'm here. Holly, if you would" the shimmering air vanished, replaced by a short lady who resembled Artemis, but she had nut tinted skin, a crew cut, pointed ears, adult proportions and looked more like someone off Battlestar Galactica then a silvery girl scout.

"Cool" Tonto admitted "You wouldn't be able to teach..."

"NO"

"Ah, come on" Artemis shook his head.

"Other than asking about fairy magic, we have urgent business. I need information, and I have information you guys in the hero may want to hear." Tonto looked interested.

"But first, we need the emergency codes for shutting down, and destroying, the Ultamatrix" Tonto looked alarmed.

"What, why would you want that. Do you know how much I've done with that watch. You may be using it as a overdone reactor core, but unless that thing turns into a horocrux, which is..."

"A fragment of a wizards soul locked in a object by way of a painful incantation and murder, I know I've read the file. And there, lies the problem. Your Ultamatrix is still connected to you, and it has all your memories, and even worse then that, they are more like if someone recorded **everything** you ever did, since you put on the original Omnitrix before it was upgraded as it way" Tonto looked shocked.

"That, it, the omnitrix series, doesn't do that..."

"Your Omnitrix, and later Ultamatrix, was, as you are aware, and that your files state, to be a defective version of the normal ones. It had to be, as your Ragnarok powers interfered with the interior workings of the device. On the weak side, its ability to use about half the aliens that your mentor Omnaldo "Omni" could use, it lacked the ability to cure unstable DNA and it does not provide WI FI. However, it did record everything you've done, and because it was scanned by the Hero League the last hero assessment date..."

"During the start of this wonderful war" Tonto muttered successfully.

"It also scanned the Hero League's data. Because of that defect, not only is it possible to obtain DNA from it for a army, anything you've seen, or the Hero League has on record, can be accessed. Every persons weakness, every tech blueprint..."

"Um, I had a kid, so does that..."

"In theory, that would also be on record..."

"AHHHHHH!THAT IS AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!" Artemis smiled slightly at Tonto's panicing.

"Trust me, when we were able to take a sample scan, all we saw was your 16th birthday, you graduating Tsukune as a hero, and your part during the Pokemon Olympian War. I knew you had a kid by regular means, so I didn't take a risk in seeing something. I may be a criminal mastermind, but I have morals".

"You do?" Artemis sighed

"Holly, sometimes you are really tiring, but none the less. This would not be a problem, however are several amongst the Fairy high command who have use for the data"

"So, they want to watch..." Holly cut him off right there.

"NO, they don't have any interest in that! They seek data such as portal tech, which is more stable and long lasting then the cross space transportation spell my friend No1 cooked up for us, and ship building specs. Now that they know about other worlds, some have suggested colonizing them and abandoning our own world." Tonto shook his head.

"Yeah, fine idea, but there are many worlds near Underhaven, as we call it..."

"Underhaven, catchy" Holly commented

"We have a mini department on naming worlds on the official maps, Ben Tennyson is the leader of it, but the fact remains, if they were to try and go to a unknown world, they'd..."

"Be pretty much invading aliens and spark a war? Yeah, they don't care about that. Politicians, bah their useless for anything" Artemis rolled his eyes.

"There are other concerns to, Opal Koboi is high among them" Holly shook her head.

"Opal Koboi, what is that, some fancy stone?"

"Oh no, Opal Koboi is just your average of the run psychotic pixie who finds her father's mental collapse video entertaining, with a mental capacity perhaps on Artemis's level, and is on the loose. And if she was to get a hand on..."

"I see. So you need the shut down codes..."

"Self destruct would be preferable. And trust me, i'm 99% sure it won't cut your IQ in half" Artemis joked.

"Um, sure? Okay, the code is Wendilicious Waffle"

"Wendilicious, Waffle?"

"Who'd think of that?"

"Um, okay"

"Now, about what I need from you" Artemis shook his head.

"We managed a few days ago to partially intercept a transmission. However, as you had mentioned that Olympus doesn't trust me, I've asked Foaly to copy it down into this USB" a very hi tech looking USB drive was handed to Tonto "and by placing it into any internet connected computer, can send it into Hero League transmitters with 0% detection possibility. Trust me, you guys will be needing it"

"What, what did you manage to intercept?" Artemis gave Tonto a serious stare.

"Zeus, is planning to destroy the Mist"

In an unknown place (?)

"It has been a long time, 20 years to be exact, since my father obtained the Ultamatrix, which he used, at my mothers urgency, as a power source. But, the potential power the memories that Tonto had inadvertently stored in there, were too much. What they led to, no one could have potentially seen it" a male voice went on, in a darkened room. A chair was turned away from the person who was listening.

"Really, I'd think we should leave the poor guy alone. After all, Tontolium never expected that..." another, female voice said urgently. This person had oddly spiked pale blue hair and pale, virtually pupil less blue eyes. She had on a purple and white set of clothes that made her look like some sort of manga heroine, the shoulder pads of which were adorned with spirals. Covering her forehead was a protector band of some type, adorned with a insignia that resembled a leaf. She had a pair of earrings on that resembled fox heads.

"We all know Tontolium isn't the brightest of the bunch, Hishashi. We all know that, no matter the many changes, that has remained a fundamental constant. Of course, I'm not saying that he is the only one responsible for everything. My parents were slow on the uptake, hampered by too many legals. The Fowl family, there are reasons we work better from the shroud of the criminal underworld, not the light of justice. However, we will have to trust the most powerful fact of them all" the chair turned, showing a unusually short boy of perhaps 12, with auburn hair and oddly nut tinted skin, however his eyes were piercing, making Athena's look as soft as fresh snow.

"That ever since the first defeat of Kronos, by Perceus Jackson,time has become quite unstable. His further destruction and change over to Chroma's rule has still left it loose, like an oiled gem. Thus, for those who are smart enough to take head of it, nothing remains static. And I, Apollo Julius Domovoi Fowl, shall be the one to do it"

**Today's other theme (AKA, the themes that are not Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, of which some ideas will be recycled; Artemis Fowl). If you guys want, you can recommend themes, just try to stick to those I've written about or used in my stories without a formally declared story on the subject. And also, the two people just featured here will either be featured more often as the story goes along, or in other stories entirely. The plot point about the Mist shall also become important as this story goes on.  
**

**Next Chapter **

**Tonto's cover at Camp Half Blood is seriously threatened with a string of mysterious attacks on Satyrs and even cabins themselves, by a mysterious pack of creatures that the campers have never seen. In fact, they are amongst the universe's most feared, beasts even Artemis herself fears to hunt. Can Tonto manage to ring the situation in with the Moon ruling Artemis's help, or will Camp Half Blood loose a few campers to a XXXXX rated Beast (Read KRSPACET FANTASTIC BEASTS, on sight, to see if you can get an idea of what this creature may be)  
**


	4. Hunter and Predator, Part 1

Time for the next chapter!

In the Camp Half Blood Woods, at night...

(**AN, to make this as effective as possible, play terrifying music, I'd recommend the Kingdom Hearts 2 theme, Hesitation (Link to one on Youtube .com/watch?v=nboIYZSQomQ&feature=related**)

Whistle noises eliminated from a teenager satyr as the goat human hybrid, eager to meet his new nymph girlfriend, but said satyr was failing to hear the horrible clicking noise following him. A rustling noise, like something quickly moving through the leaves, was also heard, but the wind was gusting, masking the noise from the goat.

A gray clawed foot, with only two large, sharp claws and a small dew claw higher up, appeared out of the darkness of the tree's shadow. A large, shadowed head became briefly visible. The Satyr was no longer visible, but this didn't matter, the creature saw the being perfectly, with sound!

The Satyr stopped, and turned his head around rapidly, as if trying to discern where the sound was coming from. It was then that the shadowed creature lunged, the air was then filled with the sounds of mauling. The same clawed foot stepped into a mud puddle before vanishing again into the shroud of the night. The screaming had curtly stopped.

In the morning (You can stop with the horrifying music)

Tonto was running through the woods, dressed in gray sweat pants and a similar gray sweat shirt. Now, why this idiot was taking a morning jog through monster infested woods, no one really knows. He might just be a idiot.

"Ah, nothing gets you so happy in the morning like a jog" apparently, he had begun this habit back in the 9th grade to become a morning person. Now this succeeded, and he was beaten up a dozen times because he was too much of a morning person. He kept running through the woods before stopping, and his eyes went wide.

The fallen leaves that covered this place had been disturbed, and they were caked in dried blood, and a oddly out of place sapling sat in the center. A severed satyr horn and hoof lay in the ground nearby, with minuscule traces of flesh still clinging. But worst of all was the horrifying footprint imbibed into the mud.

"This, is bad" Tonto looked around quickly, before running straight back to the big house.

At Breakfeast

"Did anyone else, here screaming last night?" The Poseidon girl asked her brother during breakfast, a bowl of "Frosted Flakes" in between them. Similar conversations were going on at all the other tables.

"There was all that screaming..." a kid from Apollo cabin was saying

"Yeah, and this horrible clicking..." Eric muttered to his twin.

"The Nymphs are hiding, and their trees are quivering, despite the lack of wind" a Demeter child was saying.

"Mia, you know as well as I do, that I sleep with earplugs" her brother shook his head, while looking at one particular table...

"Theo, pay attention, and stop ogling the Aphrodite girls! And if you haven't noticed, one of the Satyrs have vanished, isn't that a little..."

"ATTENTION!" Tonto's voice filled the air, effectively ending the conversations rapidly.

"Your last Cabin inspection results were horrible, so for that reason, classes are canceled..." loud cheering was let out "BE SILENT!" the kids were quiet.

"And you will **ALL **spend today making your cabins sparkle, and if I see even one piece of gum under a bed, the whole cabin will have to remove all the hay from the stables, by hand, for a year! Now, get to work!" the campers looked furious, and the Aphrodite cabin was crying.

"How, HOW, our cabin was filthy! Oh mother, forgive us" the campers then quickly dispersed, with the Aphrodite Campers still crying. Chiron then turned towards Tonto.

"That, was a little harsh" Tonto shrugged.

"Well, better they spend their day cleaning out the cabins, then run into this" Tonto passed a book over to Chiron from under the table, it read.

_Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find them; Interworld addition_

A page was bookmarked, this one in particular being black with a green circle, split by two equal black wedges. The sides of the marker had green trim. Chiron took the book and opened it to the marked page, and one this page was a image of a horrifying beast. It had gray skin, and a hunched back. Each of its long legs were ended with two powerful, sharp claws. Its head was large, and its eyes weren't visible, nor any ears. Sharp teeth could be faintly seen in its mouth.

_Future Predators_

_XXXXX_

_Think the most vicious creature you can, and your not even close. Gray skinned descendants of bats, they are virtually blind, but see with echolocation. With amazing agility and sharp claws, they are easily able to take out full grown humans and lions, and large packs can take out larger targets, once a large mob of them managed to defeat Ares (Hence the new scars on his chest and face). Found mainly in Spaghetti Junction (The prison world of the Hero League), these creatures are to be killed on sight if found on any other world._

"And that, I fear, is what had attacked and killed the Satyr Colli Foukler (Colliflower) last night. These creatures have a taste for humans, that's why I couldn't risk letting the Campers run into any. The cabins, in their large numbers, should help scare the little guy off. But as to how its even here, I wish I knew"

"So, your going to go and hunt it down then?" Chiron asked. Tonto's eyes were wide.

"I am old, Chiron, OLD! My reflexes are not what they used to be, my old Ultamatrix arm is sore whenever I raise it too high and only a week ago I actually had a bunion on my foot, had to pay Jak and Eric to snatch some of Aphrodite's anti bunion cream..." thunder rumbled in the distance "Um...don't tell anyone I just said that. Anyway, I'm going to need help, without exposing the hero league if possible" Tonto was now thinking.

"Percy is in hiding somewhere, Annabeth is having her mother over, thus why Percy is hiding, Thalia is..." more thunder "Actually, maybe I won't mention that...ah who am I kidding...SILVER TURBO!" More thunder.

"Um, what...?"

"Nothing, snicker" More thunder.

"Tonto, please stop testing the gods like that"

"Honestly, the gods need to get something new."

"Well, you could ask for Artemis's help" Chiron simply said "She's the goddess of..."

"Hunting, the moon, maidens, childbirth, protector of children, ect ect, really its a long list. And decides the fact that Artemis and I, have history...most of which involving her trying to kill me" Chiron suddenly had a indiscreet smirk.

"And Diana, as well" Chiron commented. Tonto took some time to respond, his look ever hanging. Thunder roared.

"You know well enough that it was...um, well not anything like that! I care for Diana, but I don't see...do I look like Or...Are you trying to get yourself killed!" Chiron looked up and smirked again.

"And your any different?"

"Hey, I'm a master of ticking off gods, I know how far one can go before they try to vaporize you"

"True, after all, you managed to escape from, and humiliate while doing it, Artemis and Thalia's hunt for you for about 20 years, the infamous battle of Omnimation, the Kenyan Incident, Shangri La, Antarctica, that Taco Bell in Uzbekistan..." with each name, progressively louder thunder went off. Dark clouds were now appearing in the sky.

"Chiron, explain to me what naming all those incidents, are you trying to get yourself turned into a trophy hanging on a wall?" Chrion smiled.

"No, I'm just dealing with the problem, and on an unrelated matter, did you here that Artemis had to be saved by Aphrodite on the moon Titan the other day. That's a blow to Artemis and her _denials of the power of love,_ eh" A booming blast of thunder, followed by a now silvery bolt of lightning, broke from the clouds and went straight at them. Chiron smiled.

"Well, problem solved, good luck!" Chiron galloped again as the silver lightning struck the ground. Rising from said lightning bolt was a auburn haired 12 year old girl in silver, with a killer intent in her eyes.

"Not bad, 9 out of 10" Tonto mused. Said 12 year old snapped her head back at him.

"Tonto, where is the Centaur!" Tonto shrugged.

"Now, you could plot to kill Chiron, or we could be deal with the problem at hand, by the way I see the moon is back up again, you know your getting a lot quicker on the repair jobs" Artemis didn't seem to take the compliment well.

"Yeah, and whose luck is it that the moon keeps exploding! It takes a lot of mist to keep that covered, it risks discovery at the least!" Tonto shrugged.

"Well, be glad that I didn't try plan B, now I have to figure out what to do with that Russian War Head that Jak and Eric had before Chiron and I confiscated...but we have a major problem, there is a future predator in the woods, and I need your help to kill it." Artemis appeared to be annoyed at this.

"I am a God, Tonto, not a minion who deals with every little critter around. I have a lot on my schedule, I have a demigod birth to record, that annoying giant badger is out again, and on top of it, its Phoebe's 312th birthday today..."

"I'd let you eat the thing" Tonto grumbled. Artemis's eyebrow twitched.

"The meat of Future Predators is soggy and tasteless, no matter how much you season it! Not, that I would no. What do I look like ,the god of Meat?" Tonto grinned.

"Um, sort of" he ducked out the way as an arrow flew straight at him, embedding itself in the never used Hera table.

"Hey, I saw that episode of Divine Cookings, you seemed to enjoy yourself with the Nagra tasting..."

"Oh shut it! Honestly, why would I help you after all that..."

"Silver Turbo..."

"Hey, that's not me..." Tonto held up a photo to the silver goddess. It it, she was in an open stadium somewhere, with a silvery colored soda hat and a huge foam finger, with Silver Turbo written on it in gold. Artemis looked stunned.

"How..."

"I was at that duel as well, I had a mission on New Domino and I was done with it, now if you would be so kind as to help..., I will not need to click this button" a Iphone was in his hands "And place it on Godtube. Honestly, I've had that account on that site and you guys can't figure out which is it!" Artemis looked defeated.

"Fine, I'll help, just burn that picture when your done with it"

Meanwhile

"Something's up Mia" Theo grumbled as he used the salt water from the repaired fountain within Cabin 3 to rapidly wash away many discarded cans and snack bags into a trash bag. The place now had a abnormal shine to it all. Two pairs of Nike Sneakers sat in a coral made shoe rack. This was a rather new addition, as Mia was complaining to much in her sleep about the dirt their shoes would leave, and Poseidon had decided to send her a birthday present.

"What do you mean, Tonto's just trying to be responsible, and failing" Mia said absently as she was placing a few spare boxes of shoes under her bunk.

"First, you and a lot of other people here strange noises, then Tonto makes us stay in our cabins to "clean" them. Honestly, we got a 5 just last Tuesday, same to Aphrodite and Demeter. Maybe..." the door to their cabin was burst open as the infamous twins Jak and Eric burst in, their elfish grins vacant.

"GUYS, you will not believe what we just found!" The full siblings of Poseidon glared at their dirt covered shoes. A burst of salt water removed the dirt.

"Other, than dirtying up this cabin..." Mia demanded. They shrugged and removed their shoes and put them in the same

"Okay, we were just looking at this classified government database" Hermes campers apparently were skilled computer hackers, as apparently Hermes had to move some of his thieving habits into the 21st century "And Tonto is listed there, he's wanted, by Area 51"

"Wait, are you saying that..." Theo was in shock

"Yes, Tonto is an alien in disguise. No human should be that unlucky or weird. Okay, lets get him to spill his plans for concurring the world, and make him take us to his leader!" Jak rose his fist into the air, as Eric and Theo met it. Mia was hesitant.

"He, can't be an alien" Eric was in disbelief.

"How couldn't he?" She glared.

"He isn't cool enough" they all laughed, but this laughter masked another noise.

The sound of somethings on the roof...

**Next Chapter**

**Tonto's true identity is being unraveled as the Future Predator problem rapidly evolves into a disaster. How did they get here? Will Tonto be dissected? **

**Other themes of the Chapter; Primeval**


End file.
